The present invention, in its broad aspect, relates to water craft propelled by a power plant such as a motor or engine and a propeller, and, more particularly, to bottom scoop devices for admitting cooling water into the power plant cooling system.
Motor boats and larger water craft propelled by a motor or engine connected to a propeller shaft require cooling water for cooling the cylinders of the motor or engine. The customary bottom scoop for receiving and admitting cooling water to the engine or motor cooling system is a unitary device fixed to the outside bottom surface of the hull. Such devices, from time to time, become clogged with debris, seaweed and other material so that it is necessary in some cases to haul the vessel out of the water, remove the scoop and clean and paint it before it is replaced on the hull. It is very difficult, in most instances, to apply paint to the inside surfaces of the conventional bottom scoop where paint is needed most.
But, those skilled in the art will recognize from the following description and the drawing of a preferred embodiment of my invention several features and advantages of a two-piece bottom scoop for engine cooling water.